sonicfanonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Armin the Hedgehog
Armin the Hedgehog, im vollen Namen: Armin Francis Haas, ist ein Igel der vom Planeten Mobius stammt, allerdings auf der Erde (genauer gesagt in Österreich) aufgewachsen ist. Schon in frühen Tagen interessierte er sich für die weitgehend bekannten Helden: Sonic und Shadow. Er eiferte ihnen nach und versuchte die ultimative Kombination aus ihnen zu sein. Er hatte zwar, damit die Leute ihn von Shadow unterscheiden konnten wenn er berühmt wäre, blaue Streifen im Haar allerdings die selbe Frisur. Allerdings hat er die emotionalen Züge von Shadow immer gehasst und nur die düsteren und bösen Charakterzüge von Shadow gemocht. Ein anderer Held wegen dem er sich die Haare ausgerechnet blau hat färben lassen war Sonic. Er mochte Sonics Charakter und den Drang nach Geschwindigkeit (da er in Kindertagen etwas stämmiger war und deswegen nicht so schnell laufen konnte). Bedeutende Momente Seine erste Begegnung mit Sonic und Shadow war schon ein Kampf. Er hatte aus unbekannten Quellen den grünen Chaos Emerald ergattert und gelernt die Chaos Control so stark zu benutzen wie Shadow. Beim Treffen mit Shadow und Sonic hatte er ebenfalls als Erster Silver K.O. geschlagen in dem er (höchstwahrscheinlich) aus dem Schatten heraus die Chaos Control benutzt hatte. Schulzeit und Freunde In seiner Schulzeit hatte Armin eher weniger Freunde, die er aber mochte. Allerdings war er ihnen kein Gold wert weswegen Armin bei wichtigen Angelegenheiten immer allein dastand, was ihm aber anscheinend geholfen hat. Er ahmte gerne Leute nach, meist spöttisch. Er ahmte aber noch lieber stimmen nach. Er war in einem Fach besonders ein Außensseiter, und zwar Sport. Er konnte nie Skifahren was in seinem Ort wo mehrere Skigebiete gewesen waren ein kleiner Skandal. Er war aber allgemein unsportlich. Freunde hatte er wenige, und zwar: Raphael the Echidna: Lorenz the Hedgehog:(Wikia Eintrag wird noch erstellt) Okan the Crocodile: War das eigentliche Feindbild der Klasse auf dessen Kosten Witze gerissen wurden.(Wikia Eintrag wird noch erstellt) Martin the Hedgehog: War eher eine Art Rivale (Wikia Eintrag wird noch erstellt) Adrian the Hedgehog: (Wikia Eintrag wird noch erstellt) Philipp the Bee:(Wikia Eintrag wird noch erstellt) Eigenschaften und Persöhnlichkeit Er hat einen sehr gemischten Charakter: Er hat einen starken Dialekt den er sich zur besseren Verständlichkeit abgewöhnt hat. Außerdemhat er einen leichten Sprachfehler und kann Wörter lange Wörter mit -tion nicht so gut aussprechen. Er mag keine laute Musik, hört aber gerne Pop und Musik aus den 80er'n allerdings hört er bevorzugt Crush 40. Er hat einen Sinn für Flachwitze und (leicht) schwarzen Humor. Z.b: Spielen wir halt die Fresse. Du fängst an! Er stellt sich selbst (wie seine Vorbilder) immer mit dem Satz: Ich bin Armin, Armin the Hedgehog!' '''vor.' 'Dies ist eine Parodie auf' 'James Bond's:' 'Mein Name ist Bond, James Bond Ob er auch eine Super Form hat ist unklar. (Aber wahrscheinlich) Er trägt eine blaue Jacke die er oft als seine Marken-Kleidung nimmt. Trivia Armin's Lieblingsspeise sind Schinkenrahmspätzle ohne Schinken, was viele verwirrt. Ansonsten mag er Pommes von McDonald's Armin hat leichte Probleme im Konstruktionszeichnen was im in der 6 Klasse ein wenig Angst gemacht hat. Er war früher übergewichtig, da er aber für sein Alter sehr groß war, glich sich das wieder aus. Er isst nicht gerne Scharf was ihn von seinem großen Vorbild Sonic unterscheidet. Er kann das gesamte Team Rose nicht leiden, mag dafür aber die anderen Teams. Er hört sehr gerne Crush 40 ,dass ist , wie Vieles anderes, darauf zurückzuführen das er großer Sonic Fan ist. In seiner Kindheit hat er den Gedanken eine Freundin zu haben schon aufgegeben. Ob dieser Gedanke ihm im Leben geholfen hat ist unklar. Klar ist das er den Drang nach einer Freundin durch seine Klassenkameradinnen verloren hat. Er hätte aber schon eine andere Idee gehabt. Er findet Teleportation ist die stärkste und nützlichste Superkraft. Vieleicht hat er auch deswegen gelernt die Chaos Control zu benutzen. Armins Freunde sehen alle anderen Sonic Helden ähnlich z.b. Raphael. Dass kann aber der fehlenden Fantasie und Zeichenkunst des Armin the Hedgehog Schreibers (Armin) zugeschoben werden. Armin hat am 5. Oktober Geburtstag. Lieblingssongs Armin hat auch manche Songs zu singen gelernt. Allerdings hat er Lampenfieber und traut sich nur im Duett (meist mit Sonic oder manchmal sogar Shadow) zu singen. Er singt dadurch hauptsächlich Crush 40 was aber auch seine Lieblingsband ist. Open your Heart: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEzXFuYN89k&list=PLiaRS10uh8n21OK2amHLMT9XFW9Yo02mC&index=8 Sonic Youth: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOLpBTDvd24&index=1&list=PLiaRS10uh8n21OK2amHLMT9XFW9Yo02mC I Am... All of Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kTBbTSjZpI&list=PLiaRS10uh8n21OK2amHLMT9XFW9Yo02mC&index=2 Armin variiert zwischen den Songs man könnte ihn aber dieses Lied als Titellied zuordnen. Never turn back: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRAI1gM7AKM&list=PLiaRS10uh8n21OK2amHLMT9XFW9Yo02mC&index=3 Kategorie:Fan-Charas Kategorie:Igel Kategorie:Männer